


【金霏x辛杰】分手若失败就请当我耍流氓（全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: #一个半年多之前开档的存货，细节上可能有些不合时宜。#大家都还没那么火的假设#新势力开了北京分店后的同居设定
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰





	【金霏x辛杰】分手若失败就请当我耍流氓（全）

金霏和辛杰的第一次分手是在他们同居半年后。  
  
分手是辛杰提出来的，在一个平常得不能再平常的周末早晨。他和每天的六点钟一样被金霏落在额头上的亲吻叫醒，不同的是这次并没有接一个甜蜜的回笼觉。这一次他把自己的视线藏在枕头后面，偷看着金霏一如往常精神十足地、哼着小曲儿走向盥洗室，洗脸刷牙收拾头发，然后到厨房去按下电饭锅的煮粥按钮。  
而他在床上发了两个多小时的呆，其实可算作一种静态的辗转反侧。  
  
辛杰按惯例一样八点半爬起来出现在客厅的时候，金霏正站在鱼缸前，皱着眉头观察缸里和主人用同一个昵称的小热带鱼，用毫无遮掩的唐山口音喊他，“我说辛小杰，你是不是给辛小杰鱼虫喂多了？我怎么看它有点儿拉稀——”  
“……哥哥。”  
辛杰揉了揉眼睛打断他。金霏笑出声来，上前给他理了两下睡乱的头发卷儿。  
“怪我怪我，要吃早饭了不说这个。……不过不是说好了喂鱼我喂就行吗，要不你喂一遍我喂一遍，它迟早得撑成辛大杰。”  
他边絮叨边在饭桌前坐下，身旁的人却没像以前一样腻过来黏着他。金霏终于察觉不对的抬起头来，“怎么啦？”  
刚刚只揉过两下眼睛的小孩儿眼圈不知道为什么那么红，涩着嗓子跟他说，“哥哥，我们分手吧。”  
  
桌子上小米粥和锅贴的香气氤氲未散，辛杰开始后悔自己挑了个错误的时机。金霏低下头去，看着手边刚盛了一半的粥碗，迟疑了一下，继续添满了剩下半碗，还加进去好几粒总是被辛杰噘着嘴拒绝的枸杞。  
“认真的吗。”  
“为什么呀。”  
“那我还能不能挽回一下。”  
  
金霏连续问了三个问题，辛杰的前两个回答是“真的”和“我觉得累了”。“我不喜欢你了”这个连他自己都骗不过的借口，在嗓子眼儿逡巡许久终究还是咽了下去，然而第三个问题他是真的连一个敷衍的回答都说不出口，只有沉默。金霏静静地看着他，等了大概两个世纪那么久，最后说，“我知道了。”  
这就对了，辛杰想。毕竟他提分手的目的不是为了撒娇。但是金霏过来抱紧了他，反过来在他肩膀上撒娇似的蹭了蹭。他不知道是为了什么，矫情地猜想了下哥哥是不是哭了，然而歪过头的时候又没发现肩上哪儿湿，自作多情的懊恼迅速被心口隐隐的疼痛盖过，然后赌气地把自己要冲出来的眼泪硬憋了回去。  
反正分手也不是一定要哭的是吧。他还在犹豫着要不要伸手回抱的时候，金霏已经放开了他，在被辛杰看清表情之前迅速转过了头。  
“……那你今天喝点儿枸杞成不？”  
  
结果这之后的剧情就变成辛杰一个人坐在桌前，乖乖地喝着加了枸杞的小米粥，食不知味地看着金霏屋里屋外收拾东西，自然得仿佛刚刚跟他吻别然后准备奔赴一个千里之外的演出。金霏放在他家里的东西本来就少，简单得一个大行李袋就够打包带走；还有好多诸如扇子、本子、御子、快板之类的玩意早已分不出原主，连好些衣服自辛杰重新瘦下来之后，都变成了两个人混穿的，这反而使金霏的打包过程变得格外漫长。辛杰看着那件自己最喜欢的红黑格子衬衫在眼前晃来晃去，忍不住狠狠捏了捏鼻子，在要哭出来之前以一个带颤音的喷嚏完美掩饰。金霏的背景僵住了几秒，似乎回过了头，但辛杰没敢抬脸和他对视。  
“小……”  
金霏开口的声音终归还是有几分酸涩，那个归他专用的爱称没能绽放在空气里就悠然破灭。辛杰听见他生硬地吞了口口水，问，“哥能带你一样东西走么？”  
辛杰不知道如何回答这个问题，隐约觉得其中说不定有什么陷阱，毕竟说相声的没有好人——可他这哥哥也许就是那剩下的唯一一个好人，连分手都轻而易举答应他的，怎么还会在临别最后一个要求里埋什么坏心眼子呢。即便如此，他依旧没敢出声儿。  
他怕哭。他怕一开口自己能把这小米粥哭成咸的。他想他可能连一句再见都没法跟哥哥说了。  
金霏站在那儿，也不知道是没猜到他的心思还是猜着了，忽然说：“那我自己拿吧。”  
  
辛杰一直埋着头，并不知道金霏拿了什么走，虽然他有点在意，却没能问出口。金霏终于打好行李，站到他面前沉默了一会儿，始终没能等到他抬一抬眼睛，便连伸出去想要摸摸他脑袋的手也慢慢地垂了下去。  
他说：“那你……照顾好自己。”  
这就是告别了，平淡得和每次谁要出差之前的告别并无二致，自然得如同下一个清晨他就能回来，唯一不同的是关门的动作到底有些犹豫，离开的脚步声也轻得像个贼。辛杰在金霏消失在门外的瞬间捂住嘴，眼泪哗啦一下子就涌了满脸，但没哭出声来——刚才憋住太久的气息已经让他几乎哑了嗓子。  
就这样吧。这样最好。他摸出手机的时候手在抖，在翻到金霏的微信时抖得尤其厉害，最后还是放弃了删除好友。说到底还是同行，将来说不准什么时候演出能撞到一块儿，省得再往回加的时候尴尬——他用十分勉强的理由说服自己，然后眼泪噼里啪啦地掉下来得更厉害，心里却像斩下去一块什么似的，痛而不快，轻而不松，只能不断麻痹自己这是个正确的决定。  
对了。这样就不会那么累了。  
——你就不会那么累了吧，哥哥？  
  
刚决定在一起的时候，他们把几个相熟的朋友都请来吃了顿饭，意义类似于见家长。一群臭说相声的清醒时还没羞没臊各种嚯嚯他俩，等到酒过三巡，反而都正经了起来。卢鑫玉浩轮番红着眼圈拍金霏的肩膀，说可算有人收了辛小杰这个妖孽了，委屈你了啊兄弟。金霏半醉半醒地推开他们嚷嚷，有你们这样当师父师娘的么，自己家孩子这么嫌弃？  
“也不知道一开始最嫌弃我们孩子的是哪个瓜皮。”  
卢鑫边说边傻笑着又拎起一杯，被玉浩抢了去。金霏呆坐在那里，一圈白酒啤酒下肚都没能灌倒他，这会儿倒有点脸上发红。辛杰当时迷糊得根本没听清楚他师父说什么，只顾笑嘻嘻地往金霏怀里蹭，心里还有点小自恋地觉得能拿下金霏哥哥的自己果然不愧为相声界的爱豆。卢鑫还在那里嘟嘟囔囔，说辛小杰就是个颜控，要不一青春正茂的小孩儿，干什么就要贼上你这个没钻石的王老五。金霏没和他计较，顺着他说是是是卢老板您放心，这小孩儿的青春耽误在我手上了，我会对他负责的。没想到这一句话惹得另一边儿陈曦不乐意了，喝得直眉瞪眼地就吼了一句，你俩不定谁耽误谁呢？！  
他这一嗓子忒响了，全桌的人都吓得闭了嘴看他。陈曦迷迷瞪瞪地离了座位，把辛杰从金霏腿上扯起来，勾着他脖子苦口婆心地说：  
“小辛杰啊，哥可不是吓唬你，哥是真觉得，要耽误也是你耽误我们金霏啊。”  
  
金霏吓得酒都醒尽了，跳起来喊哥你说什么呢。陈曦一摆手说我不是瞎说，你说人辛杰一小孩儿正是刚见识到花花世界的时候，今儿喜欢你金霏，保不齐明天就喜欢银霏铜霏铁霏玻璃霏，这到了哪儿算一站呢。  
“可他——”陈曦往金霏一指，睁个大眼珠子看着辛杰，“他三十出头的人了，这个裉节儿上没去相亲结婚生孩子，硬是找了你了，那是把后半辈子的心哪全押你这儿了啊弟弟。你要是哪天后悔了一撒手，你可算是把他闪一跟头了你知道吗，我跟他搭十多年了我知道我这兄弟多重感情——”  
金霏在后面急得跳脚，生怕辛杰让他给说哭了，奈何一时也拦不住。可是辛杰并没有哭，也没有恼，只是眼睛里闪着坚决而自豪的光，说，陈曦哥你放心，我好容易抓住他了，不会撒手的。花花世界又怎么样呢，我就知道曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云——  
“可是金霏哥哥，他就是我的沧海巫山呀。”  
辛杰说出这几句话的时候脸憋得通红，尾字儿里也带了鼻音，比在台上大言不惭说自己是鹿晗蔡徐坤的时候绷得还要紧，却底气更足，因为在身后拽着金霏的手。陈曦看着他愣了会儿，忽然放心似的坐了回去，端起自己面前小盅一饮而尽，放下杯冲金霏点点头，在辛杰看不见的地方竖了个大拇指。  
那时金霏长出一口气，知道辛杰在自己这老大哥这儿算是过关的兄弟媳妇儿了。  
其实辛杰也没有违背自己给陈曦的承诺，他明白得很，金霏仍然是他的沧海巫山，可他觉得自己就只该是金霏的沧海一粟了。  
  
他们在一起之后没有什么不好的，所有事都在变好，就像金霏本来也是个懒动的人，却为了拉辛杰减肥，愿意每天早上起来一起出去，在练早功之后加一项跑圈儿；然后就是两个曾经每天靠外卖过活的糙老爷们儿变得越来越会吃，也懂得一起下厨研究什么又好吃又营养又不伤嗓子。两个人差不多有空就要黏在一起，只有创作新本子的时候例外，因为俩人实在不是一个路子，所以约好了各写各的也不硬往一块儿捏咕，但是也偶尔会跟着去听对方跟搭档对活，然后在一边笑得前仰后合并且吐槽。可就是这样，辛杰的小脑瓜里还是塞满了与日俱增的不安，就算他明白自己在变成一个越来越好的辛杰，也依然每天都在害怕，怕自己追不上那个同样越来越好的金霏。他怕金霏走得比他更快更远，又更怕金霏走得不更快更远——  
就像他总在想，要是哥哥没有跟自己在一起，会怎么样呢。是不是就不用天天帮他给辛小杰喂鱼虫，不用记得往他的水壶里加掰碎的罗汉果，不用跟亲师父卢鑫抢活儿盯着他练功，不用挑剔完他的衣品再买一堆回来催他换来换去，不用容忍他偶尔莫名其妙的小脾气，更不用看到网上在骂“眼线精”时，先和他一起若无其事的哈哈大笑，过一会儿却牢牢抱紧他，沉默片刻后说，小杰你很好的，连我都知道了，他们迟早也会知道的。  
当时这句话比刺眼的弹幕更成功地打破辛杰没心没肺的伪装，他就那样昏天黑地的哭了出来，收获金霏手忙脚乱的一阵亲吻和哄慰。他记得自己是趴在金霏腿上哭累了睡着的，醒来时却已被安顿到暖洋洋的床上，金霏就躺在他对面，给他满眼温柔的微笑，却挂着两个醒目的黑眼圈，比辛杰在那次比赛里画的那个还吓人。  
“哥哥你昨晚不是一宿没睡吧？怎么办，你下午不是还得去赶场吗……”  
他吓得伸手去摸金霏的脸，对方笑得一脸无事发生过，“谁说的，我应该跟你前后脚睡着的，这一宿连梦都没做。”  
之后金霏去洗漱的时候，辛杰在门外隐隐听到他一声脱口而出的，“哟。”  
他想，哥哥这是看见镜子里的黑眼圈，才知道自己的谎话有多不高明了吧。  
  
那时候他发过誓，下次不让金霏再这么跟着自己操心了。可是静下心来想一想，谁能保证再没有个下次呢？  
  
滴嗒。滴嗒滴嗒滴嗒……  
窗外渐强的雨声把他的回忆拦腰斩断，他跑去关窗，回来的时候看见桌上的手机亮起一个未读信息。  
「厨房和卫生间的窗户别忘关了，潲雨。」  
他扁了扁嘴，按那人的嘱咐做完，拎起保温杯出门往园子去。  
  
  
“我去，嗓子冒烟了，有水没给我来点儿……”  
刚下场的房鹤迪一见到辛杰的保温杯，眼睛放光的扑了过去，拧开就往嘴里灌，喝进去一大口然后疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“甜的？”  
“你别动我杯子！”辛杰扑上来抢，房鹤迪长手长脚一把给他挥开，顺便往杯子深处一瞟，“嚯，罗汉果——这一看是大弟妹的手笔啊，忒贴心了这。”  
董蛟探过头，“大弟妹什么鬼？”  
房鹤迪一指辛杰：“你不知道么，包袱铺那边都管他叫小嫂子。那相对的，咱们这边称呼金霏老师必须得是大弟妹啊。”  
辛杰蔫蔫地抬起头。  
“……他不是你弟妹了。”  
  
“哟，你终于被他甩啦？”董蛟一脸八卦地凑过去，被房鹤迪照屁股蹬了一脚。他赶紧找话安慰，“别泄气啊兄弟，我觉得人家要是真心分手，绝对不带前一天给你保温杯里还放罗汉果的。”  
申方园唯恐天下不乱地加入，“为啥不是为了下毒呢？”  
“去去去，”房鹤迪伸手拦他，“辛杰这事儿我赞成你听董蛟的，他这渣男经验丰富……哎你哪儿去！”  
  
  
分手第一天的晚上，下班没人接，辛杰自己一个人回家。开门的时候流到脚边的雨水吓了他一跳。  
厨房和卫生间都提醒过了，你怎么不告诉我客厅的窗户还得关呢——  
废话谁能想到你连客厅都能忘了还有个窗户啊——他仿佛听见金霏这样没好声气地骂他。  
哼！  
他做好准备嘴巴嘟嘟了，才想起对着撒娇的目标没有了，刚才只不过是自己疑似精神分裂。被喝空了的保温杯还攥在手里，剩的罗汉果渣子应该还有甜味儿，但他不确定是应该直接续一壶热水进去，还是把渣子倒出来洗杯——纠结到最后还是倒了。因为他记得金霏也有一次忘了清理杯子，里面的残渣沤到长毛。  
“你说明天我还会忘了什么呀？”  
辛杰对着快没电的手机小声絮叨。没电是因为金霏给他发了第一条微信之后，他翻来覆去看了一整天，然而并没有新的提醒。  
不管忘了什么，哥哥你可别再给我发微信啦。我怕我忍不住会想你——算了反正也忍不住。  
  
  
“冰箱里剩菜别，坏，了……哎我不看了不看了，你接着发。”  
高晓攀把视线从金霏手机上移走，没事儿似的走开。金霏扭头撇他一眼，把手机扔在茶几上，和辛杰的对话框停在半截。高晓攀揣着手坏笑着坐对面，看戏似的口吻，“你是个人工备忘录啊？”  
金霏叹一口气，以手支额，“我是他妈。”  
高晓攀抬腿踹他，“别在我家里骂街。——行了没事儿兄弟，小孩儿么想一出是一出——不是你打算怎么着啊，陈曦家住一天我家住一天，我怀疑你打着分手的旗号挨家儿蹭吃蹭喝。……明天你是不是打算上人孟鹤堂家住去啊？”  
“别扯，”金霏咧嘴挤出一个生硬的笑，“自己家兄弟还没蹭遍呢，我好意思蹭人家外社的去么。”  
结果第三天他跑卢鑫玉浩家去了。  
  
“什么情况？啊？什么情况？”卢鑫指着赖在自家沙发上不挪窝的金霏，和他两天来几乎没拆过的行李卷儿，回头冲着玉浩撒气，“玉姐姐你见过这样的么？俩人吵架，咱娃还没说回娘家呢，姑爷回来了——”  
“哎呀。”玉浩挤眉弄眼的表示嫌弃，“咱们家这个亲戚关系太乱了。”  
“你俩别那么多戏嘿，我最多呆一两天就走。”金霏把手机盖在脸上，恹恹地跷起二郎腿，“我原来的房子这不是租给别人了么，人有老有小的我也不能马上让人搬出去。”  
卢鑫一脸惊吓的凑近，“你俩真分啦？不是辛小杰犯混？”  
“……我以为是。”金霏再把手机掀起来看一眼，泄尽声音里的最后一点底气。玉浩从旁边拎起卢鑫，小声问，“元芳你怎么看？”  
卢鑫指了指金霏，同样毫无意义地压低声音，“陪辛小杰玩儿他是万里挑一，但把自己玩儿进去他是慌得一批。”  
玉浩给他竖俩大拇指，“你这个韵押得一点都不欠揍。”  
  
幸好金霏并没有从沙发上跳起来揍人的念头——当然一对二他也没什么胜算。反倒是卢鑫十分尽地主之谊地，过去象征性地给了这位蹭吃蹭喝蹭沙发的主儿一脚。  
“哎，哎哥们儿，怎么着你今儿不回家也不上班啦？打算晚上跟我俩一起上北京分店空降，助演去吗？”  
金霏看了一眼表，终于机械地挪了挪屁股，有气无力地去拽自己大行李袋的拉锁。玉浩已经在一边开始拨拉卢鑫，“那他不还得撞上辛小杰么——你想啥呢。”  
“就是让他撞上啊！这俩人一看就是不知道哪根筋搭错了——”卢鑫把玉浩拽到一边，张牙舞爪地小声出馊主意，“我估计一见面儿就啥都解决了，你觉得……”  
“我觉得呢，”玉浩冲他表演一个笑容逐渐消失，“他们爱咋解决咋解决，但是绝对不能让他俩——再嚯嚯咱家后台那两块桌布了。”  
卢鑫则表演了一个吃手手，“我靠我咋不知道！啥时候的事儿？还两块？！”  
  
“一块不够垫的，”金霏把头从行李包里抬起来，蔫蔫地搭茬，“你们家后台那桌子忒硬……”  
他话声儿忽然刹住车，手里提着个绒布口袋在发愣。玉浩放弃和他计较桌布的事儿，好心地转过身，“又怎么了？你把板儿落家啦？哎不对，你这里面不有东西么——”  
两块小巧的金属片被金霏捏在手里盯着，不是快板，是鸳鸯板。卢鑫也看见了，和玉浩交换一个了然的眼神。  
“哟，”卢老板发挥演技，十分坦然地说出一句，“你这是拿错啦。”  
玉浩也淡定一耸肩，“要不你把它留这儿吧，反正辛小杰这两天也不演山东快书。……唉是吧？要不你问问老房。”  
  
卢鑫在被他胳膊肘捅过来之前早已心领神会地背过身去，掏出手机，迅速打字给房鹤迪：  
「你马上给我回微信，按我说的发。」  
「就四个字。」  
「山东快书。」  
三条一气儿发过去，待对方出现“正在输入”之后才恢复正常手速地补充一个问句：  
「辛杰今天上什么活」  
然后把自己之前嘱咐那三句话啪啪一删，神清气爽走到金霏跟前，把手机往他眼前一递。  
  
差点没把鸳鸯板盯出窟窿来的金霏抬了一眼，目光呆滞地扫上卢鑫的手机屏幕，看见“山东快书”四个字儿，眼睛终于跟得了令似的亮了起来。  
“……我是不是得把这给他送回去？”  
  
等金霏三下五除二收拾好东西，以超音速消失在门外之后，玉浩才有工夫继续捅卢鑫，“哎，哎——你没发现你伪造那微信对话全是bug么？”  
卢鑫一脸懵逼地重新看眼手机，他和房鹤迪的对话记录如下：  
——就四个字。  
——山东快书。  
——辛杰今天上什么活？  
“靠这什么玩意儿……而且这孙子为啥比我打字快！……我能不能解释为网络延迟？”  
“……那‘就四个字’是啥啊！”  
  
玉浩的解释是，人家老房手长腿长脸长，手指头可能也长，反射弧……偶尔也挺长。  
当然更大的可能也许只是这哥们惯于使坏——玉浩把最后那个理由咽回去，顺便安慰一脸沮丧仰在沙发上的卢鑫：“算了金霏现在就是等一个由头——你给他看个天气预报他都能回去找辛杰你信不。”  
  
  
那只是玉浩随便打的一个比方，但辛杰确实是不爱看天气预报的。今天的雨终于停了，外面却还是阴得讨厌。小孩儿抱着膝盖缩在床头，捧着笔电想写新的段子，半天过去了文档上还是一片空白。阴天，失恋，不宜抖包袱——他给自己找个偷懒的借口，咬着嘴唇翻身下床，心想，是不是可以溜出去买一听碳酸饮料喝。  
现在喝碳酸饮料没人管了。他想起上次被啰嗦的情景，金霏从他手里拿走刚启开拉环、还在冒着泡儿的可乐，捏捏他气得鼓起来的脸，笑着说——  
“不是会胖的事——这玩意伤牙，你这小白牙这么齐，喝坏了多可惜呀。”  
然后他就气呼呼地去叼那人的手指头，当然用的只是嘴唇。金霏夸张地喊起来“小坏蛋咋又咬人”，他红着脸把嘴唇又啜紧了点儿，心想，没用牙怎么算是咬呢——他哥哥的手指又好看又好使，他怎么舍得。  
后来就变成他们互相咬。谁都没用牙。  
  
楼道里的脚步声惊醒辛杰的回忆，也把他差点要憋不住的眼泪堵回在泪腺里。那脚步声太过熟悉，虽然压得低了拖得慢了，还是让他情不自禁地联系到刚才还在想着的人。他心里抖了抖，呼吸拎到喉咙口，蹑手蹑脚地挪到门板前去往猫眼上一趴——  
他以前也不习惯用猫眼的，往往听到哥哥脚步声音在楼道里一响，就屁颠屁颠奔过去开门，为这又挨了两回训才学乖。金霏会在他开门扑出来的时候先一把把他接在怀里，然后拖他进屋，下一步就是按在玄关墙上，轻轻地照他屁股上打一下。  
——知道是谁么就给开门？  
——我能听出来是你呀～  
——那也不行。……你是憋着要当爱豆的人呢，下回开门的时候不能记得耍个大牌吗？  
——有啥好担心的啊，这小破屋又没人来打劫，谁还能真惦记着劫我的色啊……  
——有啊，你哥哥我。  
  
……  
  
辛杰揉了揉又酸胀又模糊的眼睛。他看过猫眼了，猫眼外面如他所愿又如他所怕的，站着金霏。  
透过猫眼看见的人影始终有点变形，看不清气色看不清眼神，只是从来一丝不苟的头发有些凌乱。从“分手”那天起，他们之间的通讯只剩下金霏单方面发来的提醒，也不过是各种家长里短。至于其他，金霏没有说，他也就没敢问，却迫切地想知道金霏这三天是怎么过的，有没有吃好睡好，有没有想自己像自己想他一样——  
可所有的思绪在他俯在门上那一刻被悉数打乱，他眼睁睁地看着猫眼另一头的金霏抬起手来，似要把门板拍出震天价响又犹犹豫豫地放下，换个曲起指节的手势，在门上敲出两声小心翼翼的动静。  
“哎，辛小杰，”那个与他阔别了三天的声音，带着一点哑和疼的在喊他，“……你开个门呗。”  
  
敲完门的金霏往后退了半步，身躯僵硬得有如在等待宣告处刑。猫眼位置上的亮光被挡上一会儿又露出来，看来小孩儿还记得自己的唠叨；可他的欣慰只闪现了半秒不到，就被令人窒息的紧张心思所覆盖——门里终于出声儿了，闷闷的涩涩的别别扭扭的，拧得他心疼。  
“我前男友告诉过我……不能随便给外人开门。”  
金霏轻声叹了口气，把手揣进口袋里。那副给他理由赶回来的鸳鸯板已经被他反反复复的摩挲焐得滚热，他终于做好准备把它往外掏，一边让受伤的嗓音继续往门缝里灌：  
“那你也不能……听前男友的话，就把现男友关外面了啊，啊？……”  
  
眼前的门锁忽然爆发一阵稀里哗啦的噪音，是门链和锁槽磕碰的响，后面跟着锁簧卷进去的动静。金霏忽然慌了，鸳鸯板像被焊死在口袋里一样迟迟掏不出来，他的一切借口还未备好，眼前的门已经打开。辛杰顶着一对通红的眼圈儿站在他面前，背后是从窗子打进来暖洋洋的午后日光。  
辛杰的喉结在来回哽动，金霏屏住呼吸。他开始在脑内预演会从小孩儿嘴里蹦出来的所有开场白，无论“谁是现男友啊”还是“你还回来干嘛”，甚至连一个单调决绝的“滚”字他都想好办法应对；可他比开场白先等来的，是个一头扎进怀里的小孩儿，攀在他背上的手攥成拳头凿了没轻没重的几下，和埋在他颈窝里的呜咽一样，有气无力却像死死扼住他心脏上每一根血管。  
门在他们身后被重重甩上。把辛杰几乎是扛起来往卧室里搬的时候，金霏觉得小家伙在他离开的三天里至少瘦了三斤。  
不好好吃饭是吗——他抱着辛杰滚进被子里，扯开对方衣服啃咬上去的时候恨恨地想，那就先在床上喂饱你吧。  
  
  
分手三天之后的复合仪式难免惊心动魄，且不宜于未成年人观看。辛杰揉着红肿的眼睛钻出被窝的时候，已经被金霏搂着靠在肩膀上，眼前还有杯泛着热乎气儿的水。他咽口唾沫润润哭喊得疼痛的喉咙，接过杯子来喝了一口，然后疑惑地转过头看看金霏。  
“淡盐水。”金霏亲了亲他的眼角，解释，“你刚才有点儿……水分流失过多了。”  
辛杰红着脸垂下头，咕嘟咕嘟又啜了几口水，丢开杯子一转身就整个人扑上来，像个小八爪鱼似地，把胳膊腿都死死缠在金霏身上。金霏赶紧抓过丢在一边的衬衫给他披好，揉揉他的头。  
“乖，不哭了，”他把小孩儿在怀里收紧了些，凑过去又亲亲他的眼睛，“哥这不是回来了么……”  
  
辛杰窝在他臂弯里不吱声，安静了好一会儿才气呼呼地拱了两下，像个扒窝的小猪。小猪把鼻子顶在主人胸口，用听不清的声音闷闷地说，“……谁让你回来了。”  
他是这么说，可眼睛一眨，水光里就泄露出了满满的口是心非。金霏捏他的脸，“怎么着？就乖这一会儿？”  
有一说一，刚才的辛小杰真是又乖又软，史上罕有。让亲哪儿就亲哪儿，让喊什么就喊什么，而且不管怎么逗都不咬人——  
“早知道你难得这样，”金霏回味着，忍不住轻声乐出来，“咱俩应该隔两三个月就分一回——唔！”  
小家伙到底还是被撩急眼了，宛如一只没法驯化的猫。才知道说错话的傻哥哥捂着肩上的牙印儿苦笑，辛杰却已经在他怀里抬了头，眼睛里闪着水灵灵的光瞪过来，低声地说：  
“……那你为什么说好啊。”  
  
他的质问前言不搭后语，可金霏马上懂他说的是什么。他低头亲了一口辛杰的刘海儿，又抬头望望天花板，还是没能组织好一个向小孩儿解释的理由。  
辛杰说要分手，他就只能说好。因为他一旦说一个不字，小孩儿肯定红着眼圈扑过来，把“分手”那两个任性的字演化成一场周而复始的撒娇。  
可是是什么让他说出那两个字的呢。  
他们之间肯定是出现了什么问题，可他们谁都说不清楚问题在哪儿。他说一句“你别闹了”倒是容易，可那些问题也就注定被压下去，埋葬在无尽的将就和敷衍里，然后总有某一天会积重难返，长成一颗无法拆除的定时炸弹。  
那时候该怎么办呢，他们。  
  
辛杰仰着脸在等他的答案，金霏艰难地哽动一下喉咙，强咽下一点口水润湿疼痛的嗓子。  
“……我就是想等等。等着看你要是没有我在身边，会不会比我在的时候过得好……”  
“那我要是过得挺好的呢，”辛杰狠狠地盯住他，伸出手装作要掐他的脖子，带着哭腔喊，“你是不是就不回来了？！”  
“那你过得好吗？”金霏厉声反问，嗓子里冒出点慌乱的破音儿。辛杰低下头去，在摇头的同时听见金霏说，“反正我过得不好。”  
  
辛杰不出声了，伏在金霏胸口，抬起脸来的时候，眼圈比刚才又红了一层。  
“我……你知道吗哥哥，从咱俩在一起的时候，我就偷偷下决心说……要一辈子都和你在一起，少一天……都不行……”  
他的声音哽咽得招人心疼，金霏硬生生把冒到嘴边那句“那这三天算怎么回事”咽了下去。他抓过床头的眼镜架在鼻梁上，努力使自己的目光再清明锐利一点儿，又微微弯起眼睛给他的小孩儿一点安心的抚慰，把声音放轻柔到极致的，问，“那现在你能告诉我……到底是为了什么吗？”  
“累了”两个字是谁都没法相信的一句借口。辛杰拽着他的手扑回他怀里，小声地说，“我怕。……你跑得太往前了，我怕……”  
金霏心里一窒。他紧紧抱住小孩儿，摸着他的头发，开始在心里堆砌起辛杰最近所有的令他们都欣喜的进步，准备在下一刻反驳他预料会听到的“我追不上你”。可是辛杰挣开他的掌心，湿润的眼睛坚定地盯着他，继续说：  
“……我怕你停下来等我。”  
  
金霏愣愣地看着他。辛杰心里窒起来，他想糟了，自己又在闹莫名其妙的小脾气了，哥哥听不懂了——  
额头上被印了一个轻吻，金霏果然只是搂住他在怀里摩挲了两下，轻声哄他说：“别又往牛角尖儿里钻了……小傻孩儿。我知道，我知道——我哪停下来了呀？我恨不得停一停，等你快长大点儿，要不没等你长大我就老了……”  
“才不是呢……”辛杰在他胸口乱拱，“我不是说那个意思……算了……”  
反正没有跟哥哥真的分开真是太好了。他放弃自己的小纠结，决定趴在金霏怀里好好的睡一觉。眼皮沉重得快要抬不起来的时候，他恍惚感到金霏在耳边亲了亲他，认真地告诉他，“——我知道怎么回事儿了。”  
他知道了什么，他明明什么也没有说清楚，辛杰却忽然彻彻底底地豁然开朗起来。他太过信任他的哥哥，哥哥要给出来的答案一定是标准答案，甚至不必验算就可以确认——  
小孩儿这样想着，忽然满身满心瞬间变得轻松无比，连马上掉进去的梦乡，都明亮得好像彩虹。  
  
  
时钟咔嗒咔嗒地走过不到一个钟头，短小的盹儿却格外解乏。辛杰睡醒过来的时候金霏正蹲在打开的冰箱前面，听见他翻身的声音转回头来，给他一个夸奖的笑容，“这两天看来还知道自己做两样菜吃啊。”  
——因为害怕以后就都要一个人吃饭了。辛杰动动嘴唇把话咽下去，裹着被子在床上蠕动着，向金霏的方向挪了挪。他努力组织着言语，想要问清金霏说的那句“知道怎么回事儿”究竟是什么意思，金霏在他之前开了口。  
“对不起啊，辛小杰。哥哥以后……不会再这么一直把你当小孩儿了。”  
  
他真的说对了，那是他们之间真正的问题所在，无论是辛杰怕金霏“跑得太往前”的不安，还是金霏对辛杰“快点儿长大”的焦虑。相同的性别，迥异的秉性，都不是最要命的，可是如果所有的爱都堆叠在无条件的保护和依赖关系上，那早晚有一天要崩塌的吧——  
辛杰把下巴乖乖地探过去，搭在金霏向他伸出来的掌心里，磨磨蹭蹭地撒着娇，却再也不像以往每一次的茫然。  
“那你不许反悔呀，”他气哼哼地鼓起脸颊，想要做出一点初长成的大人样子来，“以后换我帮你泡罗汉果，帮你挑衣服，催你好好吃饭睡觉，给你往小米粥里放枸杞……”  
“好啊。”金霏的眼神里笑出满满的欣慰来，还残留着点保护欲过度的痕迹，“那我以后受委屈的时候，也会趴你腿上哭的。”  
那个画面可能有点儿难以想象，辛杰咯咯地笑出声来，扑上去撞到金霏怀里然后又唉哟了一声。金霏赶紧帮他到处乱揉，“磕哪儿了？”  
“没磕哪儿，腰疼……”  
金霏看着小孩儿脸上略显荡漾的坏笑，心想可能是装的。  
“腰欠练。”他故意板起脸来说，“多换几个姿势，就不那么容易疼了。”  
  
“哥哥你说这话亏心不亏心啊你去我们家后台问问谁有我跟头翻得给劲儿？我腰能欠练——”  
一个电话铃声打断辛杰的顶嘴，金霏冲他晃晃手机，示意小孩儿先静音，回头接了电话，中气十足的冲话筒喊出一个“喂！”  
  
“——哎，你听听他这欠揍的动静。”  
玉浩似乎是在对面开了免提。卢鑫的声音从远处传来，“那他俩就是好了。——那句话怎么说的来着？以秀恩爱为目的的分手就是为了耍流氓。”  
“你这个句式太杂糅了……”玉浩的吐槽声小下去，换成卢鑫凑近话筒，“喂，喂金霏老师，怎么着了啊我们家孩子？”  
“啊，”金霏干咳一声，“他刚跟我耍完……”抬胳膊挡住辛杰飞过来的枕头，“不是，我刚跟他耍完流氓。别惦记了啊二位，晚上我给他好好的送园子里去。对了你们有工夫管管你家别的演员啊，干仗归干仗，别老可着我们家辛小杰一个人嚯嚯……”  
  
挂断电话的金霏好想终于想起来什么，对着窝着被子里偷乐的辛杰横了一眼，转头去翻自己口袋，“我再最后跟你啰嗦一个事儿——自己吃饭的家伙能不能好好经管经管？连鸳鸯板儿没了都不知道，我看你今晚怎么上山东快书。”  
“哥，山东快书是单人节目啊。……房老师又没请假，我上什么山东快书啊？”  
辛杰一脸懵圈地爬下床，看着金霏手里的鸳鸯板儿，忽然灵光一现地，飞过去挂到金霏身上几乎把他砸倒。  
“——哎哥哥你说拿我一样东西走就是拿的这个吗？！你缺不缺德你怎么不拿我御子板啊，要不你把我大褂都拿走算了——”  
“那你不得光着上台演出啊。”金霏本能地回着嘴，一边接住挂上来的熊孩子，顺手拍他屁股。辛杰嗷了一声从他怀里逃走，转身噔噔跑向墙角。  
  
金霏追在他后面，“你干嘛啊辛小杰——哎别乱翻！”  
他喊得晚了一秒，辛杰早已把他那个随身三天的大背包拉链拽开，然后望着里面的东西呆住。  
  
一堆简易而凌乱的日常用品里丢着一团圆滚滚毛绒绒的蓝色。辛杰终于想起自己每天抬头都能看见的床头少了什么——他还一度以为那只是金霏离开造成的错觉，弄得这家里所有的角落都像残缺了一块——那是金霏第一次正式送他的礼物，是他们在电影院入口等候入场时随手在娃娃机里抓的玩偶，一只造型有些拙劣的山寨杰尼龟。当时他指着娃娃机吵着要皮卡丘，可金霏绕了娃娃机看了一圈，最终还是给他抓了个这玩意儿出来。  
——眼睛又大又圆，像你。  
当时的金霏这么逗着他，却晃着手里那只光秃秃的小乌龟，去比量辛杰刚剃短的小寸头。  
——而且名字里还带个‘杰’字儿呢。  
辛杰本来在噘着嘴抱怨“我才不要像个小王八”，想了想还是不情愿地接过小乌龟来，和它用相同的角度歪着头看金霏，模仿起台版动画片里奇怪的配音，——杰尼杰尼？  
金霏就呆住了，那样一直呆呆地看着他，直到电影院里的广播提醒他们的电影开场。  
  
辛杰回过神的时候，金霏已经赶过来把杰尼龟从他手里抢走，用粗暴的动作掩饰脸上可疑的窘迫表情。辛杰装作没看见他在夺回玩偶后偷偷亲了一下小乌龟的脸——然后把自己也红起来的脸转过去，嘟起嘴说，“我还是觉得这个小王八一点儿也不像我。”  
因为它不会喜欢你，可是我会，一直都会。  
追不上我就再拼命一点追啊，你要是停下来等，我就再快一点长大啊。  
那些担心的理由里，所有的元素都可以修改——  
除了你。除了我。  
  
金霏并不知道他的小孩儿在想着什么乱七八糟的东西。他只是把杰尼龟珍而重之地再度摆在床头柜上，回过身来摸摸辛杰已经长得再次浓密扎手的头发。  
“当然不像了。它又没你可爱。”  
辛杰咕哝着“哥哥你少来了”往他怀里拱。金霏抱住他打算往起拽，免得小孩儿再从自己的包里翻出别的什么奇怪的东西来，辛杰却勾住他的脖子，趴在他耳边小声说：  
“……那下次分手换你提啊。”  
“什么就下次……行，我提我提，然后换你回来找我，成不？”  
金霏含混地应付着把小混蛋拖回床边上，心里想着，反正也不会有下次了吧。  
他还是想，想继续当一辈子的，他的小孩儿的沧海和巫山。  
  


FIN


End file.
